


Kamen Rider Shin Transformation

by Maxvang



Category: Kamen Rider Shin
Genre: 4 arms, Biceps, Chest, Gen, Kamen Rider Shin - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Muscle Growth, Muscles, Mutants, Mutation, Onizuka - Freeform, Shin Kamen Rider - Freeform, Shin mutation, Transformation, chest muscle, extra 2 arms, grasshopper - Freeform, grasshopper-man, grow extra arms, jean pants, muscle growing, navy jacket, ripped clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxvang/pseuds/Maxvang
Summary: Shin had no idea that he had been an experiment with a grasshopper mutation by Onizuka. Somehow Shin can telepathic to someone via his hear. He started to curious and tried to find out who was telepathic with him.Hope you like this story and don't forget to add comment.Thank you for reading.
Kudos: 2





	Kamen Rider Shin Transformation

Kamen Rider Shin

Onizuka has a dark secret with a grasshopper as a monster. He must find a volunteer to experiment on so he knew what it looked like as a grasshopper-man. He also was the grasshopper-man. He was a scientist who experimenting on people for healing. A motorcycle guy named Shin and he had been racing for 5 years. His father was a scientist that work with the experiment too. Onizuka and Shin’s father as partners work together for a while, but the father had no idea what Onizuka was planning to do with the experiment. His father wanted to post or commercial to spread out who was willing to volunteer for experimenting. 

Once Shin was tired after motorcycle racing, he went home and sat on a kitchen chair. His father arrived home and sat across Shin. He asked Shin, “how was your day, son?” Shin said, “it was fun, father.” His father sighed and picked his paper from his work bag case. He showed his paper for feedback. He asked Shin if it did look good and enough to persuade people. Shin answered to him that should be enough to persuade them. At the same time, he asked him why he did that. His father wanted to have someone to be a volunteer and experiment for healing. Shin decided to willing to be a volunteer and he knew it was a risk. His father was surprised and asked him why. Shin would like to experiment himself and see what would result. His father asked him to be sure. He was to be sure and be confident. His father trusted him.

A week later, Shin was at the hospital. Onizuka and his father prepared tools for experimenting for the next day. Shin was relaxing, but a bit worrying because he didn’t know what would happen to him. 

On a day, Shin was in the lab. Onizuka and his father started the experiment. Somehow Onizuka able to add some mutant liquid in the insulin and then inject the needle into Shin’s shoulder. It went into his body. Shin has no idea what Onizuka has done. His father didn’t notice it because he was too focused on the file and calculated to make healing. After this experiment was completed, Shin went back to the room and took a rest. 

Once Shin woke up and tired. His father was there and Shin asked him what’s result was. He told him it was better and it’s stable. His father asked him how he was feeling. Shin felt normal and no pains. 

At night, Shin rode his motorcycle and wore a white shirt under a navy jacket. Also, he wore jean pants. He sat at a park sitting outside for fresh air and near the warehouse. Somehow he saw Onizuka walking and went into the warehouse. He was wondering why Onizuka came to the warehouse. He walked into the warehouse but it locked the door. He tried to find a way to open. He found a way to open the warehouse above so he climbed up and went into it. He stepped in quietly so Onizuka won’t hear it.

Onizuka turned the computer on and pulled a program out on the computer’s screen. He wanted to see what Shin's experiment result was. Shin peeked on him while he was on the computer. Onizuka grinned while looking at the computer because Shin’s procession was completed. Shin was still staring at him and looked at the computer. Shin was shocked to see his name on the computer. He decided to come out and faced him. He jumped on the floor from the ceiling and faced him. He asked Onizuka, “why did you look at my private information?” Onizuka was laughing and shaking his head. He asked Shin if he wanted to know so badly. Shin was desired to know. So Onizuka told him that he put some mutant in the insulin he shot in Shin’s shoulder. Shin was shocked and couldn't believe it. He asked Onizuka, “Why did you do that?” He answered, “I would like to see what grasshopper-man looks like.” Shin couldn't say anything because it was too late and already into his body. Onizuka told him that Onizuka had one too, but he can manage himself to transform anytime. Shin was afraid that he didn’t know to feel when he started transformation. Onizuka was evil laughing at him and told him he would transform very soon because Onizuka was able to telepathic him by his mind. 

Shin stood on the floor and stared at Onizuka. Unexpectedly, Shin started feeling pain in his head as headaches as his hands put on his head. His left side of his body was in pain and his right hand moved on his left side as he held it. Then his right side of his body was in pain too and his left hand moved to his right side. He fell to his knees on the floor and held on to both sides. He clenched when his head went down while holding his sides. He felt his chest was growing and his white shirt was tight. He felt like he might be going to rip it, but still in pain as hell. He stared at his chest that kept pushing forward as his jacket zipper went down. He can see a bit ripped off the top of his shirt. At the same time, he felt pain on his abdominal muscle and felt pop out. His right hand grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it up. He got 6 packs of abs. He wanted to hug himself, but his chest kept pushing. He felt a bump on his sides by his hands and kept pushing as painful. His teeth and eyes were clenching and he had held his sides by his hands while kept growing his chest. Then he couldn’t hold any longer from his both sides and let his regular hands back off. He screamed as painful as his sides burst out through his first layer of shirt and then through the second layer of his jacket. He was shocked that he has one extra arm on each side. He has 4 arms! His regular hands were shaken and tried to cover his face before his eyes turned into red eyes. But it was too late to turn into red eyes before covering his face. While his regular hands were still on his face, he fell on the floor and held by his regular elbow. His regular hands forced him to reach on the floor. He was painful, his chest that never stopped growing from top to bottom of his shirt as ripped completed it. His calves and thighs were growing as pain, but the calves were worse because they started growing like spikes through his lower jean pants. His toes turned into long claws and tried to push his shoes. He tried to release his shoe but it was too late. He screamed as ripped his shoes. He could feel his gluteal muscles swelling and his back pocket were ripped. He noticed 2 bumps in his regular long sleeve of jacket arms. He was disturbed when it’s very tight because regular biceps kept growing. He couldn’t hold any longer as he screamed and his hands were squeezed till his long sleeves were ripped! Other rest of the extra biceps were swelling. His deltoids were swelling as ripped epaulettes. He screamed that his back was growing. His back shirt was ripped while his jacket hadn’t ripped yet. His jacket was still tight. Toes and hands were squeezed, and his teeth were clenched while the back of his jacket was very tight! He screamed as his back was ripped! All his clothes and pants were shredded. He saw his all fingers were claw plus a spike from elbow to hands too. His mouth changed into a split chin and opened the 3rd red eye on his middle forehead. Two antennas grew his forehead. After transformation was completed, he stared at Onizuka. He didn’t know what to do now. He screamed for helping to get human form.

Onizuka stood up and evil laughed at Shin. He was ready to start transformation into the grasshopper. He grunted when his sides were painful. He fell on the floor and hugged himself. He was able to stand up again while holding his sides by his arms. He sighed and relaxed. He let his regular arms go and his sides burst out new extra 2 arms through his shirt. He felt comfortable because he had been many times more transformation than Shin. He felt all his muscles were swelling up and his shirt and pants were shredded to the floor. Changed from his mouth to spit chin as same as Shin. 

Shin wanted to fight Onizuka because he wasn’t happy to see this.


End file.
